The 13 Daughters of Cloudbeard
Atom An Astral Giant who rode the sea on his father’s mutated body, devouring giants who opposed him and subjugating humankind, pushing them back to the land whenever he could. The sea and sky were never split to Atom, and his ship parted clouds as well as it parted waves. He was cut to pieces and scattered to the bottom of the ocean. Gathering the pieces will allow him to return. How this is set up Then there is the town they dock in. Some of them are places, but most are cities on the coast. Then there's the rule of three: what they say they are, what they don't say (subtext), and what they actively hide. Followed by their ship. 1. Chrome, the Medusa, with her ship “Celebrator” HD 12 ARMOR 15 Makes two attacks per turn Instead of stone, she turns people into chrome Docks in Paradiso, a religious city. Says she’s a reckless monster with no regard for life Doesn’t say she admires human women Actively hides that she wants children Her ship Celebrator is made of the chrome bodies of the ones she has slain. Her ship grows with each conquest, and she can unchrome people at will to create terror and expendable bodies. 2. Lyra, the Vampire, with her ship “Delighter” HD 12 Armor 16 Makes two attacks per turn Drains years from you to create minions They gain 1HP and do 1dmg per year drained to make them Docks in Nirvana, a war-ravaged battlefield. Says she’s all about peace and love Doesn’t say that she loves pain Actively hides the right hand of her father Her ship Delighter looks like a normal ship with a mouth and two large fangs. It attaches to other ships to drain the years from them and restore itself. 3. Thalia, the Lich, with her ship “Luxuriator” HD 6 ARMOR 12 Casts spells as a 12th level wizard/cleric Her spells involve animating wood, water, and blood Docks in Cackaigne, the ruins of a megalithic bridge. Says she’s young and innocent and stupid Doesn’t say that she’s the oldest sister Actively hides her phylactery Her ship Luxuriartor sails the underside of the ocean surface and attacks from the underside. Thalia animates opposing cruisers to attack themselves. 4. Itchycoo, the Witch, with her ship “Lullaby” HD 6 ARMOR 12 All of her spells turn blank into blank Docks in Elysium, a pillar of faith on the edge of Muck. Says she hates her sisters Doesn’t say that she just wants to be accepted Actively hides her terminal illness Her ship Lullaby is invisible. All the time. You don’t see it till it crashes into you. Then her invisible crew ties you to an anchor and tosses you into the water. 5. Persephone, the Valkyrie, with her ship “Dancer” HD 15 ARMOR 16 Wields her father’s sword, two handed, crits cut off limbs Docks in Tir Na Nog, an abandoned monster lair. Says she upholds her father’s legacy Doesn’t say she thinks her sister’s are weak and foolish Actively hides her stuffed animal from childhood Her ship Dancer is actually several smaller ships, fast and deadly. She uses other ships as decoys, explosives, or holds for her gold. 6. Tyrany, the Demon, with her ship “Rapture” HD 12 ARMOR 12 Demon of Greed, whatever you have is never enough Docks in Aaru, a sacred city blessed by witches. Says she wants nothing to do with her father Doesn’t say that she knows where a piece of him is Actively hides that she collects gold the means to collect his pieces Her ship Rapture is in the center of a hurricane. She comes to harbors or fleets of ships in the sea and wrecks them with the storm, then collects the riches from the rubble. 7. Corvid, the Raven, with her ship “Preyer” HD 12 ARMOR 15 Controls an army of ravens that tear sails and pick apart enemies. Docks in Folkvangr, burned Crowland island. Says shes always trying to bring her sisters together Doesn’t say that she doesn’t like them much Actively hides that she spies on them and sabotages them Her ship Preyer is jet black and blots the sun with an army of ravens. Birds are absorbed by the ships to heal it. 8. Gwyndonlin, the Imprisoned, with her ship “Speaker” HD 16 ARMOR 12 *Imprisoned by her sisters, her ship was sunk, and she was forgotten Docks in Tlalocan, an abandoned Elven city. Says shes weak, helpless, and wrongfully imprisoned Doesn’t say that she’s been plotting revenge for years Actively hides that she has the Ring of Wrath Her ship Speaker was destroyed and scattered. If Gwyn takes over one of her sister’s ships, she can infect it and change it into the Speaker.